Mia's Missions on Mystery Mountain
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Eight-year-old Mia is just another player of JumpStart 3rd Grade, only, for her, she's not in a computer game. This is her reality, and she's already on thin ice with being the new girl in Polly Spark's class at school. Written from an eight-year-old's POV, so I do need critique on how I'm writing. Playthrough of game (without too much repetitiveness) as if it was real. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

**A/N: I started this story ages ago, so I thought I might as well put up what I have. Please read and review!**

**Plot: The storyline of Jumpstart 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. Eight-year-old Mia is starting a new school. During the tour after a day's trial, she sneaks off and finds herself in a darkened classroom when a robot crashes through the window, claiming that Polly Spark has used a time machine to change history. Mia accepts the challenge to help bring her robots back, and she is put on a futuristic academic adventure.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Knowledge Adventure except Mia, who belongs to me.**

I got bored of the tour around the school and sneaked away. They wouldn't miss me, a scrawny little girl who was supposed to be going to school here in two weeks. I'd been here for an orientation day already, and a girl with blonde pigtails wearing a dress that looked like a lab coat had been throwing spit balls at me every few minutes.

One of the other girls, Pauline I think, had whispered "The blonde girl? That's Polly Spark. She's the daughter of a genius inventor, but she has no friends, cause she's so mean."

Polly strongly reminded me of Helga Pataki off that Nickelodeon show "Hey Arnold!" Throwing spitballs was a common practice for both of them (although Helga usually reserved them for her secret crush) and they both had blonde pigtails (although Polly definitely took more care with her appearance).

The third grade room was dark, and on one desk there was a TransQuizzer, a gadget used for the pop quiz that day. I had taken the quiz, but since I wasn't officially a member of the class yet, I hadn't had it marked. I picked the gadget up in interest. I was about to put it down, when I was sidetracked by something blue and shiny crashing through the window! The thing held up a hand and pulled itself up by the desk. "If Professor Spark had meant for me to fly, he'd have given me wings." it muttered. It was a robot! A boy robot, by the voice. Wait a sec...do robots even have genders? "But what could I do?" the robot continued. "This mission is too important. Now where could it be...?"

"Um." I said. "Hey. Are you alright?" The robot jumped back in shock, blinking rapidly. Finally, he smiled in a friendly way.

"You startled me. I didn't think anyone would be here." he said, then he looked at the gadget I held. "Hey, you've got the um...uh...TransQuizzer! Now be careful with that thing, don't drop it! The future of the world may depend on that little machine in your hands." He went back into his little monologue to himself. "That is, if I'm not too late...there's so little time and so much to do." His eyes lit up. "But wait...nah. Well, it's worth a try." He turned back to me. "Listen, I need your help, and if you think you can handle it, you can help me save the world!"

"Wow, big thing." I said sarcastically. "Are you for real, robot?"

The robot looked disappointed. "I'm completely serious." he said. "And don't call me robot. I'm Android Excel 2, but you can call me Botley if you want. That's what Professor Spark and most others call me. It's not what Polly calls me.." he trailed off "...well, never mind what Polly calls me."

"Wait, are you talking about Polly Spark?" I asked, remembering his mention of Professor Spark.

"Yeah, that's her." Botley answered. "You've met her?"

"Orientation day." I answered. "She's so annoying. Oh, and let me introduce myself. I'm Mia."

"Well, Mia," Botley said, "The thing is, I'm supposed to keep Polly out of trouble – her father invented me because he couldn't find any sitters brave enough to take her on. I'm also programmed to be her friend – but believe me, it's tougher than it sounds. Anyway, as I said, I'm meant to keep her out of trouble when her father's away. He left for a conference yesterday. With her, that's always tough, but today it was totally impossible! She came home from school madder than I've ever seen her – and that's saying something – then she locked herself in Professor Spark's secret chamber." At this he looked nervous. "Now, I shouldn't really tell you the next bit, I was programmed for secrecy, but I deprogrammed myself since it was an emergency. The thing is, Professor Spark made a real time machine, and Polly sent twenty five other androids back in time and changed the world. It's seriously scary."

"How come I haven't heard this?" I asked. "I do live in this world."

"It only happened fifteen minutes ago." Botley informed me. "But trust me, some crazy things have been going on already. But if you would like to help me, we could rescue all the androids between us, and maybe even stop the world from getting too weird. Just hand me the TransQuizzer first. We really need it." He held out a hand. I looked at him, thinking it over.

"OK." I finally said. "I'll help you." I handed over the TransQuizzer.

"Cool." Botley said. "OK." He wrapped a metallic arm around my waist firmly "Hang on tight. I have to use this rocket to get there. Just don't look down." He pressed a button, and a rocket appeared from his back. We zoomed off, very unsteadily. Luckily, he didn't drop me, but we still crash landed at the foot of a mountain.

"Sorry about the landing." Botley apologized as soon as he'd gotten his bearings. "I wasn't programmed to fly."

"Explain the rocket." I challenged.

"It's a separate part." he said immediately. "Just because it's the same colour as me doesn't make it part of me. Anyway, this is home sweet home for me. Polly should be inside, and I bet she's watching us now."

"So what is she like most of the time?" I asked.

"Very smart." Botley said first. "But she knows it, and she hates me especially. She calls me names a lot."

Suddenly, a screen appeared from behind near rocks, and a slightly familiar face appeared on it, framed by blonde pigtails. "Oh, you're back. I've been looking for you." she said with a smirk. This was Polly. "I can see you brought help, and you've got the TransQuizzer!"

"She knows we need it." Botley whispered to me.

"Didn't my father teach you it's rude to tell secrets, _Rotley?"_ Polly said. "Well, I suppose he's told you his side of everything, but what does he know?"

"Prove you know something!" I shot back.

Polly's smirk intensified. "Well, well, well, she speaks. Yes, take along the girl who's just moved here and hasn't talked in class for the one day she trialed at my school. Like she'll be any help."

"So as well as being an annoyance to other kids, you're also stuck-up and quick to judge." I retorted. "Go on, we're waiting to hear what you did."

Polly smirked again. "The teacher handed us a pop quiz. I already knew all the answers, and she knew I knew them. So just to have some fun, I made up my own answers to that dumb old quiz. But instead of laughing like she was supposed to, she gave me a big fat zero. I felt faint and short of breath – no one's ever given me a zero before!" she said, putting on a dramatic voice.

"Well, that's not quite true, Polly," Botley objected. "I remember just two weeks ago-"

"Shut up, this is _my _story." Polly snapped. "Anyway, I got the most brilliant idea. Instead of settling for a bad grade, I'd change history to match my answers."

"So you sent twenty-five robots back in time to save history? How could you do that, Polly?"

"Oh, that was the easy part. Since Daddy has the time machine up there. I just reprogrammed them and got them into the right time. Unfortunately, there's one more question...the extra-credit question, and it's super hard. That's why I've been searching for you, Notley."

"That's _Botley!" _the robot cried. "And I want no part in this. Bring the robots back! Don't you see, Polly? You could destroy us all!"

"'You could destroy us all!'" Polly mimicked. "Per-lease. Why don't you two bring them back? I'll even give you the help you need. After all, it's not like you two can undo all my good work, even if I try helping you a bit. To make it so easy even you two can figure it out, I'll leave the first part of the test on the first floor. Just put the disc into the TransQuizzer. Then figuring out where I sent the robots should be simple. Oh, by the way, you two will have to get into the house first, and I changed the locks. Good luck."

I wondered what I'd gotten myself into. Had I seriously agreed to go on this super-weird futuristic mission?

**Please, please, PLEASE review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unlocking Doors

**Let's continue. Thanks for reviewing, Antsloth.**

"So how do we get in?" I asked Botley as the screen went down.

"It's one of those locks you use when you reproduce the chimes, like a memory game." he told me. "Ring the doorbell to start the unlocking mechanism."

I did so, and three stones out of the six on the door flashed a colour in turn, one note in music playing. I pressed the stones in the same order, and one lock unlocked itself. There were still five more, and the next two had four stones. I got through those and the next two (which had five) OK. It was only when I got to the last one, which had all six to press. The third one I pressed made a buzzing sound.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Botley. "Not quite."

"What do I do?" I panicked.

"It'll replay." he reassured me. "Just try again. It's only this one lock."

I remembered it correct the next time, and the door slid open.

At that moment, Botley pulled out something long and curved. "Here, take this. It's a utility belt." I tied it around my waist. "It absorbs everything we need in the inventory, and that number there shows our amount of invention points. No doubt Polly will be using it against us." He scowled briefly. "Now...our destiny!"

He gave me a brief tour of the first floor, just pointing out all the rooms connected to the main hall, admitting "I guess I should give you the two-cent tour. Over there is the kitchen. Back there's the art gallery, and over there is the music hall." He grinned at me. "When Polly takes her weekly music lesson, let me tell you, the whole place clears out. Oh, and downstairs is the electro-generator. The utility belt tells you how much power is left to power the mountain by the colour. Once it's red, we have only enough power left to repower the generator, so we'll probably have to do that every day-"

I interrupted. "Speaking of days, how long will I be staying there, and where will I be staying?"

At that moment, a screen wound down from the ceiling, and Polly's face appeared on it, smirking again. "I'll field that one." she offered. "I'm staying right where I am until Daddy gets home. For that time, you can have my bedroom. Now, if you're serious about trying to bring back the robots, you might want to get the quiz disc I left you." The screen wound back up.

"So where's that?" I asked Botley.

"I'll show you that later." he said. "A word of warning; she's probably booby-trapped it or done something to it, so let me check everything over first, OK?"

I nodded.

We found the disc on the table on the nearby table, and slotted it into the TransQuizzer. Immediately, two faces flashed up on the screens. I recognized the third-grade teacher, Ms Winkle on one, and Polly on the other.

"Good morning, Polly!" Ms Winkle's screen-self said brightly. "I hope you've studied for the quiz today. You may have a lot of natural ability, but even geniuses need to study. Now, today's quiz is all about inventions and discoveries. There are twenty-five questions total on the discs. That's five discs and questions on five different levels. So, sit up straight, put on your thinking cap, and select your first question!"

"So we need to select one of the quiz questions." I mused. "Which one?"

"It doesn't matter which one." Botley answered. "We have to bring all the robots back, after all."

"Well, I think it matters, like if Polly decides to make things super hard on the fifth question we pick or something, we should look for the most important things to change. Let's see...Earth revolves around the sun...Olympic prize-winners...basketball...role of a nurse...scuba diving...OK." I picked the question of what the role of a nurse was. Polly's answer was to serve the patient ice cream and cake. "Medicine like that makes you feel better instantly!"

Once we'd put the TransQuizzer back into the Inventory, the monitor wound down again, and Polly appeared.

"Polly," Botley said, "You know I'm programmed to clear up the trouble you make, and that includes bringing back my robot pals. I don't expect you to tell me where they are, but how about just a little hint?"

"Well, it just so happens," she said, "That I realized long ago you'd try to mess up my work, so I covered my tracks by hiding clues all over the mountain, four clues total. Even if you two can find them all, which I highly doubt you will, you'll still need to work out where I sent each robot from them. Oh, and you need to get invention points to even get into the time machine. Around one thousand should be enough."

"Well Polly, OK." Botley answered. "It seems we have choice but to play by your rules, as unfair as they are. Just tell us what we need to find for the mission."

"Cool your pits, Hotley." Polly teased. "Here's the situation: I sent Dr Bugbot back in time. I'm not telling you what clues you'll need to find – trust me, you'll know 'em when you see 'em." The screen wound back up.

"That was a good idea to choose first." Botley remarked. "Dr Bugbot is the robot doctor. Like if a computer virus gets into my system, he'll be the only one able to get it out of my programme. Anyway, my sensors should indicate if something is out of place, so that'll show where the mission clues are." He waited for a moment before the aerial wire on his head beeped and flashed red. "OK. I've sensed that there are two mission clues on this floor. There's one in the kitchen and one in the music hall." He glanced over at the doors to each place. "Polly's changed the mathematical locks on the kitchen door." he told me. "The music hall has the usual password, but it changes every time anyway."

"Let's try the music hall first." I suggested. "How do I work out the password?"

"Anagrams."

"What?"

"You're given four anagrams – mixed up words – then once you've worked those out, you've got four clues to the password, which is also mixed up." We reached the door, and Botley called out to the doorknob. "Hey, Bothoven!"

The doorknob turned into a face. "Huh? Hello? Who's there? Oh, Botley, it's you! You should have called out, instead of just scuffling around. And who's your friend?" I figured he was hard of hearing – even robots suffered from human problems, I reflected.

"This is Mia." Botley explained. "Listen, Polly's up to no good again, and we're trying to stop her. Can you help us with the anagrams?"

"Huh?" Bothoven said. "Speak up, don't mumble!"

"CAN – YOU – HELP – US?" we both bellowed.

"Now, if I just gave you the answers, Polly would reboot me in a heartbeat." Bothoven pointed out. "But if you're really having trouble, I'll give you a clue."

"Um...Mia..." Botley said, "You're going to have to do this. I'm not programmed for academics."

I groaned. "So what's the point of you being here?"

"I know the house, I know Polly, and besides, the whole point of asking you for help was because you can do the things I can't."

I sighed and moved to the four anagrams. I got them fairly quickly, being "rain", "wind", "heat" and "sleet". After that, it was a snap to work out the password.

"That is correct!" Bothoven told me once I got it. "The password is 'weather'." And the door slid open.

Botley grinned at me. "Mia, you are one smart kid. I'm glad it was you I found."

I grimaced. "Wait until you see me trying to do math."

Botley laughed. "Come on, let's go get that first mission clue."

**Second chapter done. OK, please review.**


End file.
